The Reynolds Conspiracy
by omelettethemusical
Summary: Why did Maria Reynolds show up on Hamilton's doorstep one day in distress and disarray?


_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Hamilton. _Or history._

* * *

James Reynolds burst in through the door, angrier than usual. His wife Maria took a step back, clearing a path for him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Six months," he said, showing her the letter in his hand. "The bank says if we don't pay back our loan in six months, we'll lose everything. And I'll go to debtor's prison."

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked, frightened.

"What I have to," said James. He threw the note onto the table and sat down, staring at her.

"You know what I think, Maria? I think it's time you started helping me bring it in. What do you do here all day, anyway?"

"I take care of Susan," Maria said defensively, putting her hands on her hips.

"Susan's almost five. She can stay home alone."

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" Maria demanded. "What kind of job can a woman like me have in this town, besides a wh- "

"A whore," James finished, smiling. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Maria?"

"Well, it's no worse than what you do," Maria said, crossing her arms. "Lying and cheating people for a living."

"You knew what I was when you married me," James said. "Don't try to take the moral high ground here."

"Fine then," said Maria. "I'll think like you. Do we know any rich people we could con? Or blackmail?"

"Well," said James, "Alexander Hamilton lives just a block away."

"Hamilton?" said Maria, pulling back in surprise. "You know him?"

"No, and I don't have anything on him either," said James. "True, he's a Creole bastard, and there's definitely something going on between him and his sister-in-law - but by all accounts, he's an upstanding family man, a war hero, and brilliant. Philip Schuyler and even President Washington himself vouch for him."

"Wait a minute," said Maria. "You said there was something between him and his sister-in-law. If he's strayed from his wife's bed once, maybe he could be persuaded to do it again."

"With you?" James snorted. "Why would he sleep with _you_?"

"Easy," said Maria. "We'll prey on his chivalry. I'll pretend to be the poor, abused woman - though I'm not sure how much pretending will be involved," she said pointedly. "Then later, you can pretend you just found out about it, make sure you have some letters, and voila."

"It's a crazy plan," said James. "But I'm just desperate enough to try it."

"The trick is to get him alone," Maria said. "But how?"

"You figure it out," James said, getting up. "That's an order from your employer."

* * *

Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty 

The next day, Maria sat on a bench in the park, waiting. She knew what Mrs. Hamilton looked like; she'd seen her several times before. She usually came to the park this time of day with her children.

"Peggy? Is that you?"

Maria turned around to see Mrs. Hamilton standing right behind her.

"Maria," said the younger woman. "Maria Reynolds."

"Oh," said Mrs. Hamilton, laughing. "It's just - you look a lot like my little sister." She held out her hand. "Elizabeth Hamilton. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hamilton?" Maria repeated, pretending to be surprised. "Might you be related to Alexander Hamilton?"

"He's my husband," said Mrs. Hamilton with a smile.

"Well, congratulations then, I suppose," said Maria.

"Mama, let's go," the Hamilton girl begged, tugging her mother's sleeve.

"Run along, Angelica, Philip," said Mrs. Hamilton. "Mama's going to have a grown-up conversation."

The children ran off to play in the park, and Mrs. Hamilton sat down on the bench next to Maria.

"So," she said, "what about you? Are you married? What does your husband do for a living?"

Maria was prepared for that question, but that didn't mean she liked it. "He's between jobs," Maria said delicately. "Unemployed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Mrs. Hamilton. "What did he do, then?"

"A lot of things," Maria said honestly. "He never stayed in one job very long."

"Oh," said Mrs. Hamilton. She reached into her purse. "Please, take this. I hope it'll help you get back on your feet."

Maria tried to conceal her anger. She was not a charity case; she was going to extort the Hamiltons' money honestly. She hated how clearly her poverty was reflected in her speech and dress. "Oh no, ma'am, I couldn't," she said.

"If you won't take it for yourself, take it for your children," Mrs. Hamilton said. "You do have children, don't you?"

"I have a daughter," Maria said.

"Do it for her then," Mrs. Hamilton said. "Children should not suffer because of their parents' bad luck - or their pride."

Maria relented and took the money - money Mrs. Hamilton's husband had created, not just earned, she reflected. At least she would have something to bring back to James that evening.

"So," said Maria, steering the conversation to her main point. "Are you going anywhere soon?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Hamilton, smiling, though there was a spot of sadness in her eyes. "The children, my sister and I are going to visit my parents upstate this summer."

"The whole family," Maria said. "But not your husband?"

"Mr. Hamilton says he needs to stay so he can get his financial plan through Congress," Mrs. Hamilton said, sighing.

"Sounds important," Maria said.

"It is," said Mrs. Hamilton. "But I wish he'd just take a break. His work will be the death of him."

"You're sure you can't persuade him?"

"I've tried," Mrs. Hamilton said. "But ambition is his folly."

"Oh," said Maria. "Men - can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." She got up. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Have fun upstate."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Hamilton. "I will."

Maria liked Mrs. Hamilton. She almost feel bad about having to ruin her life.

* * *

"This summer," Maria said. "Hamilton's wife and children will be gone. And so will his paramour."

"And he'll be here?" James said. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure," said Maria. "I met his wife in the park today. She told me. And she gave me this." She reached into her bodice for the money and put it on the table.

"Well, it's a start," James said, pocketing the cash.

"You know what I like about being poor?" Maria said suddenly. "If you get in a fight with someone, nobody expects you to duel it out. We're smart that way."

"That's right," said James. "'Cause our lives are all we've got." He leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back.


End file.
